joegamesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Dogs
Ruthless pirates of the JoeGame Universe. Originally part of GOON, Unit 8 has branched away from GOON in times of peace. Famous for their small raiding parties and precision ambushes. "Unleash the dogs of wars!" Hell Dog Life Relying on aggression and secrecy to survive, Hell Dogs is considerably smaller in numbers compared to other Factions. As a result of this they have no detailed Galactic Territory. An area of operations capability can be mapped out based on historical ambushes. However, Hell Dogs do not stay in one place in the universe for very long once their bounty has been collected. Such a rough life has it toll. Many sport battle wounds and 'Custom Skull Plating' made out of destroyed ships. Ships and Raiding Tactics Raiding parties span the universe but tend to only be 3 - 5 personnel in size. Each raid has to be precise and calculated to be successful so the surviving GOON Unit 8 members have gained astounding skill and resourcefulness. Some Hell Dogs paint their raiding ships in custom colours including salvaged trophies and uniquely crafted or contraband weaponry. Hell Dogs are known to hide within any asteroid belts close to market worlds for re-supplies after battle, as it takes great skill to out-pilot a Hell Dog through an asteroid field. Most ships are not capable of pursuit due to their large size and Hell Dogs choice of unsuspecting targets. They have been known to employ tactics similar to that of early 18th century Earth pirates. It would not be uncommon for a raiding party to retro-fit obsolete transport vessels with advance engine and weapon technology to fool other merchant and military fleets, only to reveal their true nature at the last possible moment. Hell Dogs do not have much in the way of strong hulled vessels as they have no intentions of "getting shot down" during an ambush. The only recorded losses are of 2 Hell Dog vessels during the Knowing Ones War in which a Hell Dog raiding party opted to kamikaze into the bridge of Officer class warships to penetrate the Knowing Ones newly enhanced shielding technology. Relationship with GOON Although the way of war is respected within both GOON and Hell Dogs the two are rivals due to different Goon Commander grudges calling Unit 8 "Glory Dogs" for gaining a large amount of fame during battle by following another Commanders Strategies and squad Columns over their own skill. Due to several acts of Maverick behaviour on the field Unit 8 eventually abandons GOON mid-battle in favour of more interesting conflicts. Unit 8 has not updated its uniform since the early days of GOON - sporting several honours and medals sown into the material. Some members within GOON still support their Hell Dog brothers secretly out of blood debts and respect. GOON holds a mixed view on what dicipliary actions to take when communicating with Hell Dogs, but as the existence of the two do not collide with their objects no GOON vs Hell Dog skirmishes have resulted in actual casualties of either units members. Category:Factions